MHA: Beyond Punching
by Alrain
Summary: After Izuku was told by the doctor that he couldn't become a Hero due to the lack of a Quirk, his father Hiashi Midoriya didn't agree and after a hearty talk, Izuku got motivated. He would train 100 times harder than anyone else to make up for the lack of a Quirk, beyond everyone's expectations. Very strong Izuku, not too OP
1. Chapter 1

**Alrain: So I will be updating soon enough and there is a slight announcement about Log Horizon: The Irregular Enchanter as I am going to rewrite it soon enough, Gravity Force I am working on and Chapter 2 of DQ Izuku is done.**

**Iron Deku won't probably continue anymore, and this is sloppily written again with a lot of Grammar mistakes...again. Can anybody become my Beta Reader for this?**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: A Heart to Heart Talk.**_

* * *

_**Home.**_

I never expected him to lash out of all people besides my mom who helped me and when he came back and I told him about my situation he punched me like I was something he had always hated, Hiashi Midroiya or known as Izuku's father punched him without mercy and shouted at him for acting so weak but...he expected him to be mad for not having a Quirk.

"NO SON OF MINE WAILS BECAUSE SOMEONE ELSE TELLS HIM THAT HE CAN'T BECOME SOMETHING HE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE!" shouted Hiashi as he walked over to Izuku too shocked to even react and looked into his father's eyes.

"W-What do you mean, dad?" asked Izuku still confused.

"You are right about not being able to become a hero," said Hiashi making Izuku downcast again but didn't cry that his father gave him the chance for it since he saw it and continued to his talking. "You lack many things that a Hero requires!"

"Huh?" at that Izuku got confused because he was sure his father would say because he lacked a Quirk to become one, but then his father looked him straight in the eyes forcing his thoughts to stop as he listened to every single word of his father and the sentences he spoke with.

"You lack in many things a hero posses and one of them is the will to fight back! You are a coward! You are a scaredy-cat! You don't have any strength, ambition, or will to become a hero! All you do is imitate that All Might who you never can become! He is his own person and you are Izuku Midoriya! Not him and you will never be him as there is only one All Might! " shouted Hiashi and Izuku looked down knowing he lacked in all of those things, but then another punch was given into his face forcing Izuku to listen and look at his father again. "But that doesn't mean you can't become a Hero or the next Number 1 Hero as you may live by those words but do that always you will show that you hate yourself!"

Hate himself? How in the world is that possible.

"You don't like who you are that's good then shatter yourself and begin over, train 100 times harder than anyone with your body until you have reached strength-levels like those with Strength-Based Quirks! Run and condition yourself until you have reached the level of those Speed-Based Quirks and run like them! Toughen up your body like those Hardening-Based Quirks until you can easily take a beating of 10 people! Work everything in your body and mind and even that spiritual teaching! Always think outside of the box!" shouted Hiashi while Inko who had been watching the entire time wanted to stop the 1st punch Hiashi send and...she couldn't as she remembered a lot of things when she married Hiashi and that was he is short-tempered but above all a motivator, he wouldn't take what was in his opinion idiotic reasons not to work towards your dreams.

"Never get optimistic that you reached it! Train yourself in martial arts! Acquire skills in everyday life and those of sports! Even the simplest of things can save you in the most dangerous of moments! Train your mind to be able to resist Mind-Based Quirks and continue fighting with no trouble! Become as smart until you reach the level of those Intellect-Based Quirks! Train your spirit to not to fear like you now do! Condition your body that it can take a lot of cold and heat! And as last...find your own reason to become a Hero and not that of All Might to save people with a smile on your face, you can live with that but know that you will need to find your own reason!" said Hiashi and each word was filled with such fire that Izuku stood up and wiped away the tears.

"Then I will do that! I will do all of that and train and learn everything to catch up to those who have Quirks! I'll train myself to be at their level0no, train beyond what they can do and exceed my limits over and over!" shouted Izuku getting an approving grin of his father.

"Now that is a real man!" said Hiashi with a grin and the family had after the talk and lunch a great time and Izuku immediately went to plan everything and to spend all his time off today on planning and planning, all that he had to do and what time he would spend on them and many other things and Hiashi promised him that he would help him with all of it to become a Hero.

* * *

_**2 Years later.**_

"Dad...Kacchan doesn't want to play with me anymore," said Izuku not sadly but more confused about it and Hiashi looked weird at that and asked for the reason, it was Izuku simply stopping Katsuki from bullying someone who he had abused with his Quirk since yesterday and he was beaten by Izuku despite not having a Quirk. "Did I do something wrong, dad? I merely stopped him from acting like a bully,"

"You did nothing wrong son! You did what any person should do and that was saving someone like a Hero!" said Hiashi proud of his son but then asked further about the nickname he had heard. "And you see him still as your friend!?"

"B-But," protested Izuku weakly but got a punch to the face from his father.

"What you said there doesn't describe a child nor a Hero! A Hero fights because he wants to keep people safe and prevent anyone from misusing his or her powers on others for no reason! And what he does is doing the same as a villain, he may all shout he wants and declare that he will become the next Number 1 Hero but with that attitude, he will never become one!" shouted Hiashi mad at his son's kindness that he got from his mother's side and this much kindness was simply idiotic and dumb! "Izuku! What your friend is doing is the opposite of what a hero is supposed to do! A Hero doesn't fight because he needs to win the fight! But he or she does that to protect people who can't protect themselves!"

"But why does he not want to play with me anymore?" asked Izuku wanting that question answered.

"Because he is prideful and looks back to all those years that he got praised for having a strong Quirk and is convinced that he never loses! Izuku, if you see him doing that again then stop him because he has never seen you as his friend at all. You are merely a lackey to him that knows his place and that he can boss around with no trouble, promise me, son, that you will never allow yourself to be a tool or a mere follower to anyone like him," said Hiashi answering him and Izuku stood up and nodded understanding the words better since he studied harder than anyone else.

And it happened again with Katsuki bullying someone and Izuku stopping him from continuing and it went over and over until Izuku got sick of it that Katsuki never tried to stop, he beat him over and over but he wouldn't stop until Izuku punched him one day very hard int he face and made him listen as the last bit of respect towards Katsuki were gone and Izuku snapped at the attitude towards Quirkless people.

"IN NO WAY YOU ARE GOING TO BECOME A HERO! YOU ARE A BULLY AND NOTHING THAT DIFFERENT FROM A VILLAIN!" shouted Izuku tired of it and punched Katsuki one more time and left him there on the ground like he had done once with him, part of him felt sympathy for him but squashed it down and carried the crying kid on his back to his home.

_'Dad is always right...Katsuki is not going to become a Hero if he does the same as a villain!' _thought Izuku continuing to walk and not looking back once as he had made his choices, his father would support him and gave him the reason to continue with his dream of what he wanted to become and it might take years for him to achieve that but he didn't care. Life is hard and many decisions give a positive or negative effect but the decision to listen to his father's words, he didn't truly understand the meaning behind it.

But Katsuki made him understand the meaning behind those words about making hard decisions, he could either choose to remain friends with Katsuki and try to stop him from bullying others, or he could break his bond with Katsuki and tell him off that he was never going to become the Number 1 Hero with that attitude.

* * *

"300...301...302...303!" groaned Izuku as he did some pushups with some weights on his back and arms and his father watching him like an Eagle stalking its prey and Izuku was training for hours.

"Come on! You need to work like 100 times harder than anyone else with a Quirk useless or not!" shouted Hiashi and the scene then changed into that of a grass field with Izuku now kicking a wooden pole with rope bound on it and kicked it with all the power he could muster and his father shouting making him kick the pole clean off, it then switches to Izuku jogging on the beach with his father riding behind him on a buggy and sped up leaving Izuku behind who ran as fast as he could forcing his muscles to go beyond what they were capable of.

"Keh!" groaned Izuku as he blocked a punch as he was fighting against his father who was punching and kicked and teaching him martial arts.

"Not good enough! Remember to be sharp and vigilant and use everything to defeat your opponent! You are not a knight and neither will a villain play it fair to you have to expect him to even play dirty!" shouted Hiashi making Izuku almost nod before widening his eyes and leaned far back as Hiashi opened his mouth and blew fire at his son who reacted in a split second before jumping away to avoid getting punched, dashing forward but faking it and went for a leg swipe.

The scenery changed again from Izuku swimming against the current in a swimming pool that trained a lot of military men but Izuku was swimming with all his might against the current and was further ahead than anyone else, another situation where Izuku was in the forest running as something chased him as he avoided branches, rocks, and many other obstacles on the path.

"Faster! Run as you mean it as that bear will eat you! Run as fast as those Quirk users!" shouted Hiashi from a tree and the run was over but this time it was Winter and Izuku was balancing himself on a rope while his eyes closed and both his arms had bags hanging on him filled with rocks, he didn't have a shirt on but simply only pants and underwear and nothing else.

Now it didn't switch to a different area where one could train harshly as Izuku was studying and reading the whole hours with his telephone put in a special box he had built that would only open when the timelimit was hit, he was reading everything and cramming all the information he could as his father was busy on work and Izuku couldn't go training.

_'Strength isn't only in muscles but how you use it! A simple act that acts on strategy can decide the whole outcome or influence it heavily!' _shouted the voice of Hiashi as Izuku nodded and was done with a thick book before continuing with another book, next scene he was in a library reading famous quotes of a book with many famous people in it.

"There is no worse enemy than yourself," read Izuku to himself as he took each quote to heart as he had seen people become enemies of themselves, pretty much every other child that had and possessed a Quirk and how cocky they can become.

The training was back again and Izuku was fighting against a Martial Arts instructor who taught him some other martial arts as he was a friend of his father with a Quirk that allowed him to master every Martial art possibly to known easily, his Quirk was muscle memory that allowed him to learn all the Martial Arts very quickly and decided to become a teacher instead. "Good! It seems you have Mastered Kung Fu good! Now let's go to the next phase and fight with weapons!"

A battlestaff was handed to Izuku who tested the balance and took a fighting stance and began practicing with it with his teacher and it went well until Izuku was caught off guard and was smacked in the face, it didn't stop him despite how hard he was hit with he stood up and shook his head and went back on it. Next, it was seen Izuku meditating as he was breathing in and out to sense anything around him to sense a presence and train senses as well as reaction speed, something flew at him and Izuku leaned his head to the left and continued undisturbed meditating.

"Having good senses is also a vital instrument to become a Hero to notice if there is an enemy up ahead or if there are hostages, remember that the smarter villains don't go outside at all but are shadier and even nastier and will go killing if disturbed so charging in recklessly is suicide," said his father through the darkness and did I mention that the room had no single bit of light shining in it as Hiashi was not using a special camera that allowed him to see in the dark, and he was firing BB's from his airsoft rifle.

And so training went on like this and Hiashi made sure that Izuku would also grow up to be mature and wiser then most children would be, training got harder and harder and Izuku continued his daily life to train and train until he became as strong as people with a Quirk. That was until his father Hiashi had to leave again for work and it saddened Izuku quite a bit but continued.

"I need to train 100 times harder than anyone else! Train 100 times to become as strong as Strength-Based Quirk people run faster 100 times until I reach the level of Speed-Based Quirks, toughen myself 100 times up to the level of Hardening-Based Quirks, study a 100 times better then anyone else till I reach the Intellect Quirks, train my mind a 100 times until I will be able to easily fight and resist forms of mind control, train your spirit a 100 times to be able to reach levels that others can't, train my senses until I reach the levels of the Sensory-Type of Quirks, always think outside of the box but don't stray away from the obvious options but simply use them in a way no one else uses," repeated Izuku that thought over and over in him as he was going through his daily routine, nobody would stop him and nobody would ever be able to do that as he researched anything to make himself stronger.

_'The strength that I possess is great but merely a fraction of what it is truly capable of as I have learned that Mental Barriers limit the human body from using 20% to 30% of the real strength,'_ thought Izuku who had reached and surpassed old limits and continued doing that wanting to break his barriers and gain more strength.

_'Assassins possess a lot of useful skills as their profession isn't something you can take lightly, they can read emotions and moods with ease, fake expressions and read an opponent's next move, predict attacks and think of countering in 10 different ways, steady their breathing and a lot of other things that is very useful,' _but there was in no way he could learn them on the spot as such skills are only learnable if he was in a dead situation, and where the hell would he be able to find it with the risk that each of them would take away his life. Meaning he had no way of trying it out.

"Years of training son, but now we step again on a new level and I got some friends who used to be in the military and he is going to train you everything he knows!" said Hiashi with a grin while Izuku sweatdropped but he was excited at the idea of new training.

* * *

_**Bootcamp.**_

"AGAIN! YOU MAGGOTS!" shouted the Drill Sergeant to the running men and boy who was keeping up with them as rain poured down heavily on them while wearing weights and clothing that was too hot and all of them sweating as it wasn't only the rain that got them tired but for some reason even when the sun wasn't shining down on them it was hot as hell outside, it was like the tropical forests of the Amazon in Brazil added with the training was tiresome. Izuku continued running at the same pace and steadied his breathing as he went at a faster pace then he was used to, the only reason why the others were able to keep up was that they didn't want to be outshined by a little boy and kept stubbornly going.

"FASTER IDIOTS! I HAVE SEEN CHILDREN MOVE FASTER THEN ALL OF YOU! AND AN EXAMPLE IS LITERALLY IN FRONT OF YOU! AND-eh?" the Drill Sergeant stopped shouting and looked for Izuku among the group but didn't find him and looked ahead and his eyes widened a lot, Izuku was far ahead and picked up one of the bags filled with all the equipment a soldier needed and was carrying it with ease while keeping up the same pace he was using.

_'Damn! Hiashi was right about his son has inherited his will and he is even more of it then at the same age you were as your son...but I won't go easy on him even if that won't drag him down once!' _he simply knew it and roared at the others to keep up.

Sheer tenacity, willpower, desire, and pure intents are what the fuel of Izuku was in the eyes of the Drill Sergeant and he had seen it in Hiashi, it was far more special than any other motivation as this was like the finest steel of a sword made by the greatest craftsmen of history, an old way to describe something but Izuku's motivation was like those of knights of Europa and like the Samurai of the Sengoku Era when men were very patriotic to the point where they would gladly die or take their own life...he hoped that motivation didn't go that far since he didn't want the kid to die for his dreams alone.

After a few more of hours of running most men were down on the ground panting while Izuku kept running with a second bag strapped on to him, his clothes drenched in sweat and stubbornly going to increase just a bit more of his stamina but the back of his mind told him that he could endure a lot but should rest his muscles, just go a bit over your limits and take a good rest because you don't want to get too tired.

Next training session was swimming and swimming was a good way to practice all the muscles in your body as your whole body moves constantly and forces you to use a lot of energy, the perfect training for Izuku who was swimming faster than anyone else and taking breaths in each time his head went left and right, he had chosen for some goggles and pincher for the nose to prevent water from coming into his mouth.

_'I'll become strong like Quirk users a hundred times training that is going to be a hundred times harder than anyone else since I lack a Quirk, I will learn everything and anything needed to become useful or at least a little bit stronger!' _thought Izuku as he repeated his sentence over and over not knowing that he had already surpassed the levels he was needed on those with Quirks, he would learn it very soon but not right now.

* * *

**Alrain: So Beyond Punching is simply Izuku having the right mind and thought of how to use his Quirk and he will be exceptionally strong, but I won't give him full control over One for All since he has trained a lot but only his body, it is that the One for All is generating energy and that the strong body needs to get accustomed to that energy.**

**This is simply Izuku who will get One for All but actually understands the power and will achieve 5% to 10% and be useful in the fights, even though he was very useful in motivating others to do the thing that a Hero should do. Izuku has, in my opinion, the good heart of a person and a hero and he will be like it. He is slightly similar to DQ Izuku that something as Katsuki isn't of any importance to him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrain: Yeah, I have something to confess and that is that DQ Izuku is not making any progress, I have been lately doubting my writing now and whenever I am reading or checking my stories...it doesn't feel like I made any progress of getting better. It feels like I am still making things happen too fast!**

**It is frustrating that I also never keep my promises which makes me feel horrible that I let all those 1K followers of mine wait for a chapter filled with faults, I am sure that I am writing this with Grammar faults as well. My followers...I want to apologize for everything I have done, it seems I am only good at making plots and thinking up of new scenarios I want to try out, but I suck at making beginnings and I don't even correct anything.**

**I'm sorry, everyone.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: **__**Shinsou, Secret Powers, **__**Servant Midu Saimu**__**.**_

* * *

**_Playground._**

"Bakugou lost again, didn't he?" asked a random kid from the playgrounds as he saw the slightly battered form of Bakugou Katsuki lying down on the ground, he had tried again to fight Izuku who had been around to pick up one of the kids home to tell him that it was lunchtime, it was pure coincidence that he met Katsuki there who walked by the park and the sight of Izuku there infuriated him and tried to downright attack him. It didn't fare well even as Katsuki was smart and trained his whole life too while maintaining the school as the number 1 in it, not the smartest choice as Izuku had simply decided to stay 2nd and not try to surpass Katsuki knowing it infuriates him further than he already is, he preferred just having good grades rather than the best and had harder training then Katsuki.

No reason to agitate or encourage Katsuki to attack or harass him.

Katsuki aimed to become the Number Hero and he had a strong Quirk so he had to train hard and know what his limits are, measuring them would be hard for him so training was required to precisely gauge his strength and what his current limit is. Talented people still needed training otherwise they are stuck at the same level they began with or lower if they got arrogant and neglect training, Katsuki had to train very hard to know what his limits are and it was hard training.

However, it was still not enough to reach Izuku who had already known his limits but it was not an excuse not to go train but a motivation to train harder than anyone else, he had to catch up to be as strong as Quirk user and there was not an official strength level for Quirk users not even for each different category of the Mutant, Emitter, Transformation, and the variety of effects that they did. He chose the mutant power levels as it was easier since the normal human body is what he was and for a weird reason it didn't seem to be normal, it was almost like he was a person with a Quirk but right now it was to talk about Izuku.

He had looked up what the standard strength was and that was that a Mutant Quirk in the field of physical strength can at least with beginners training lift up to 4 times their weight, he trained to be able to do that and looked further into what he should train in and was surprised that resistances against certain elements or simply tougher skin, that he could do too but poison was not an option yet. He researched that certain Mutant Quirks can actually give the users better strength and mental was included, mental training was included so he needed a lot of willpower and to train in certain martial arts to achieve it. It wasn't easy for a normal human to be able to do all of that and nobody would disagree but Izuku was tough and didn't back down, he continued to push beyond what he was capable off and it wasn't easy.

Comparing those 2 training themselves it was that the training was harsher on Izuku for lacking the power that most possessed, but he had more training for his physical body while Katsuki needed training and time for his Quirk reducing the time he could spend on physical training.

Back to Katsuki who coughed and got himself up ignoring the stinging pain on his cheek and various spots on his body that had been hit by Izuku who struck those places, not hard enough to leave blue sots but still hurt like hell and immobilize him, no hate was added to it but controlled strength behind his punches and pressure points which left Katsuki unable to properly move. He had trained harder ever since the rumor of Katsuki being defeated by a Quirkless and Izuku no less didn't change anything, nobody believed that Katsuki who is the strongest of the school could lose to someone Quirkless, to them having a Quirk means you are stronger than the one without a Quirk. Some hardcore followers and believers of Katsuki tried to prove this by trying to beat Izuku up knowing they wouldn't get into trouble, the teachers could honestly not care what happened to Izuku because the same rule applied to them in their heads.

If you don't have a Quirk you aren't important nor worth their time.

Something like this would only be heard by nobles of the Medieval Times but this was similar to having Nobles and Commoners as the masses would be referred to as Commoners, here it was no different but it was different too because now most of the masses have Quirks meaning the little leftover were not with no way out or to retaliate back were unknowingly oppressed by the majority.

They tried to beat up Izuku and it ended with the same results of them getting beaten up and their pride diminished to pieces, some didn't ever try again and some tried resulting in the same end as their first attempt, idiots denied and tried over and over again resulting in the same as usual. To Izuku it was annoying but also disappointing as none of the people he had fought were showing any progress, he could see why Katsuki was stronger than them due to being smart and slightly obsessed with him. None of them had true potential to become a Hero due to that pride very immersed to their head and it wasn't like it was powerful, but those with powerful Quirks would be tutored or were often aware of that their strength required more training than anyone else.

"Does Katsuki now know he can't defeat, Midoriya-san?" asked a kid to his friend.

"No, you have seen how he acted and besides, do you want to stay friends with someone like him?" replied the friend and his friend shook his head giving the answer needed.

Katsuki who heard all of this simply growled in anger and frustration and cussed the name of his former friend out.

* * *

Having dropped off the kid that he was asked to find Izuku was strolling through the streets for once not in the mood to train nor was he allowed to, he had gone through his usual training regime and repeated for 10 times martial arts movements perfectly without lowering down the 500 reps for each, no kid should be able to do 500 reps for each movement 10 times over nor be able to count them all. Sighing to himself Izuku chewed on the beef jerky he was given by the parents of the child and looked up, he loved training and not once did he ever thought about quitting but today it seemed different for him and doing his usual routine didn't sate him anymore.

Oh, yeah, he knew why because he finished his daily routine too fast and recovered far faster than anyone else reason why he was bored to death, but the other reason was he had no one to talk with as he had no friends. Friends were seemingly the only thing he didn't have due to Musutafu having the highest rate of people with a Quirk, all of them having the same thought if you don't have a Quirk you are boring so no chances of making friends soon.

The 1st thought to amp up the training did come to him but didn't remove the feeling of hollowness.

"Hm?" looking to his left he saw someone sitting on a bench sulking gaining the attention of Izuku who wondered why he was sulking, the person was a boy of average height and had some light purple hair, probably indigo, it was wildly pointing out in all the directions like his and his face was very sour. Just because he had nothing to do he would not go, help someone, just because he was bored doesn't give him a reason to ignore, he wanted to become a hero and it was in his nature to help others. Heading over to the bench he sat down and patted the shoulder of the boy who got startled and looked up, seeing the curious face of Izuku he backed down. "Hey, what is with the sour face?"

"Why do you bother yourself with me!" bit the boy harshly back surprising Izuku who didn't expect it to be this bad. "...Sorry, I didn't mean to be like that,"

"It's okay, your problem must be kind of very tough to handle right?" asked Izuku dismissing the anger that was shown a few seconds ago.

"...Yes, but I don't want to trouble anyone else with it," replied the boy and he was lying in the eyes of Izuku as he took another glance at the shoulders of the boy, they were a bit stiff so his problem was one that couldn't be ignored and a problem that he did want to get off his chest but it was that mental barrier, not wanting to impose on others with their personal problems and strangers not even.

"Not very convincing that you don't want to talk about it...my name is Midoriya Izuku and what is yours?" introducing himself to the boy to get him to open up.

"...Hitoshi Shinsou," now he had given his name and that was a good start so now he needed to push a little bit further but not too far.

"I guess your problem...must lie with the abilities of your Quirk," the reaction of Shinsou made him almost laugh like Shinsou had been told that All Might was the weakest hero of all time.

"H-How did you know?! I-Is that your Quirk or something?" asked Shinsou as Izuku walked a few feet away and picked up a rock and held it in his palm and a slight crushing sound was heard, opening his palm he revealed the rock turned into several pebbles.

"Nope, I am Quirkless...and yet I still want to become a Hero," replied Izuku to the question and bit back another laugh at the expression Shinsou made again, though funnier then the previous one he was probably shocked by his sheer strength of being able to crush a rock into pebbles. But his question about him having some kind of Quirk to predict things or read minds was not even needed, he learned it from books that having a special gift is great for most but sometimes a curse for some.

They would look at you with fear or either judge your personality based on your powers and appearance too, it taught the boy that not all people with a Quirk were happy and History Books have shown the time when the Quirks appeared and the Quirkless didn't have good agreements. No, it was bloody as hell as heavy laws were put some people put into prison, and some even accused of things that didn't happen because of fear. Like everything of the unknown or possessing something that the other doesn't it took years until the times were back to being peaceful, now a new one appeared later one and not as bloody or hectic but neither less unpleasant as bits of discrimination to the Quirkless still existed and to those with Villain-Like Quirks.

Shinsou was definitely such a victim.

"B-But the strength you showed me..."

"Training, it was through pure training that I am able to do this and let me tell you, I know being a Hero requires you to have a Quirk and others won't agree or even imagine it...should you really listen to them?" asked Izuku the last part and this was something only elders understood about the true meaning of it, why should you care about the negative comments of people that you don't even know? Focus on the ones supporting you and those who truly understand you, comments of people you don't know are meaningless and hollow of people who just like to look down on others.

Well, it seems Shinsou didn't truly understand so Izuku began explaining it in detail to him what the true meaning was.

"But I don't have friends...nobody is willing to become my friends since they talk about me behind my back," said Shinsou revealing that he didn't have any friends at all.

"Then I'll be your friend!" said Izuku surprising Shinsou.

"For real?" asked Shinsou still a bit wary at the sudden declaration of Izuku.

"Yes! And since I can't stand by someone held back by things that can prevent him from becoming a hero! I am going to make you stronger, mind, body, and soul!" declared Izuku wanting to help Shinsou achieve his dream of becoming a Pro Hero and someone like him was someone he could never leave behind, they were similar despite one having a Quirk his situation wasn't any different from his.

"O-Okay," replied Shinsou a bit awkwardly back to Izuku giving him a wide grin and even if things were hastened up a bit added with awkwardness again, the insides of him felt lighter and better and he genuinely felt happier that he truly got a friend now.

* * *

So Shinsou got Izuku as a friend and since he never did anything after school besides doing his homework he joined Izuku's training, it was a hellish one but he had less training then Izuku since he required training for his Quirk to make it even stronger. They eventually figured out a trick thanks to one of Izuku's sensei's to hypnotize himself, it was a weird idea in Shinsou's head but an explanation was given and the idea was more appealing, hypnotize himself to push beyond his boundaries of what he thought he was capable of. Mental Barriers were formed because of his self-loathing so he had a few that were needed to break down and training did wonder on him, education came to with books on how to improve his Quirk and possibly use other ways besides using his voice.

He was also given martial arts training besides physical training to learn how to defend himself if the opponent didn't talk back to him.

They then started to train if certain responses could be accepted to allow Shinsou to take control and they tested it on a wild dog, one that had a particularly nasty personality and Shinsou made it focus its attention on him by calling out to it, the response was a loud bark but that stopped and the dog looked like he was in the clouds sleeping. Sentences or words alone didn't limit him as a simple growl did it too and testing went back, grunting, growls, scoffing, and snarling worked too, but it didn't work to hissing in pain, moaning, or huffing.

"So anything else to do besides training?" asked Shinsou looking up from his book.

"Why? Don't you like the training?" replied Izuku also looking up from his book.

Shinsou rolled his eyes back and sighed as his friend was a bit clueless about common sense, don't get him wrong but he does love to train and skipping was a no-no in his book, but he didn't want to constantly train but to have other hobbies to show not to be entirely dedicated to train.

"I do like to train but I don't like the idea of training 24/7 and appear as a training junkie in the eyes of people, I meant to have other hobbies," answered Shinsou.

"What would you like to try out then? I certainly have tried out dancing and it turned into a Martial Art...I see your point," Izuku put down his book and marked the page he was left and closed it, releasing another sigh with another problem he had to face to get more friends it to have a good appeal and hobbies besides training and studying. Not that those were his hobbies but a 2nd nature to him and he recalled he didn't have hobbies at all, he was a bit too dedicated to his dream to become a Hero that he didn't bother taking other hobbies.

"Yes, I have always wanted to try out some things that interested me so you should do the same," said Shinsou giving his friend a pointed stare that he was in need of a hobby. "And you are in desperate need of learning some common sense since your strength exceeds the basic strength levels of Mutation Quirks,"

"I can't neglect my training-gwah!" Shinsou got off his seat and locked Izuku in his arms and rubbed his fist into his head very hard with no sign of stopping at all, the boy tried to escape his friend's headlock but to no avail, it didn't work nor show a success.

"Neglect training my ass! You are done with training within 10 minutes and then you repeat it at least 10 times! The hell with neglect training since you are doing days worth of it! And don't you dare deny it since you have secret powers that aren't even a Quirk!" said Shinsou very annoyed with the dumb excuses that his friend came up with and how lame they were, his friend was in a desperate need to learn the common sense and lower down his training time to find at least a hobby! Shinsou really cared about Izuku but he sometimes annoyed him a lot for not knowing some common sense, he was strong now and didn't need to get stronger right away, he had years lefts before trying to go to UA and the training made him look desperate. He wasn't trying to lead his friend away from his dream, that thought never crossed his mind once and would never come.

Izuku had some other powers that weren't Quirks but could be considered and mistaken for Quirks as he had a Photographic Memory that of course, allows you to remember every single detail of something you have seen. This made learning easy for Izuku but he didn't like easy as usual and decided to train on it, learning and remembering as much as possible not that he needed to since he can't forget them, he learned everything that could possibly help him to get stronger and such creating some kind of library in his head. And the 2nd power was Muscle Memory that also gave his body mastery over martial arts and remembers each move that is made, of course, Izuku wanted to learn as much as possible but Shinsou refrained him from doing that.

"Gah! S-Sorry, I will work on it-gah!" that apology got only another headlock on him and Shinsou repeated the action again and scolding Izuku for being too kind again, even if he wasn't friends with Katsuki who Shinsou has met once and instantly disliked him for his high-hung attitude, he had used his Quirk which was easy as the foul mouth of Katsuki gave him too many opportunities. He had decided to use some of his new moves which he called Mental Curses or simply an order given to others locked forever into their heads, even awake they wouldn't be able to do that what they have been ordered not to do giving him another option to use attacks. "Apologize again and I will use a Mental Curse on you!"

"Okay! No need to go that far on me!?" shouted Izuku feeling offended that Shinsou considered using his current strongest attack on him, he knew he could avoid by not talking but Shinsou knew how to push your buttons having learned it to be able to use his Quirk, and he was a monster having mastered the art of it if it could be considered an art. If it was one than it was the worst one to exist as it annoyed people a lot and probably the only regret Izuku would have training Shinsou in, perhaps not since it did get him closer to his dream to become a Hero and he didn't aspire to become a hero like All Might, not to get him wrong but he did admire All Might but he admired another hero more than the Number 1. Eraserhead was his favorite hero and he wanted a tutelage underneath him and fight the crime from the shadows, the little things mattered to him a lot and wanted to become a teacher to children with Quirks similar to his situation.

Shinsou sighed and let Izuku go. "I think I do need to go that far on you, but I do know that you have a heart of gold even if you had a Quirk...but do you think UA will be as merciful to even give someone Quirkless as you entrance, don't get me wrong since seeing you in the school is something I want to happen...but did you ever consider it?"

He wasn't offended at all knowing Shinsou cared a lot for his friend that some may be merciful and some not and UA was definitely not the former, but his friend pointed out if he ever considered the people of UA to be not merciful and that he was prepared for that. Lying wasn't a smart option or faking in this case that he had strength or intellect Quirk thanks to his superpowers, he did consider it and the thing he could do to get closest to become a hero was either becoming a trainer or a support hero. Neither were bad and both were respected roles of the hero community due to how important they are by important people, it would not completely fill the hole if he were (was in Izuku's thoughts) to be rejected due to his meaning of the training he went through. He would become a hero like he always wanted but not the type of hero he trained to be and aspired to be if going to be rejected he would accept it, no need to cry about it as he still was going to become a hero and now he sounded annoying to himself.

_'So this is what Katsuki is talking about and the others...I can't face reality because I am too attached to my dreams...they're not wrong,' _even if most were against him they weren't wrong about him not facing reality, if it was going to come from the ones he couldn't deny then he would accept it and become one of the other 2 options.

"I did think about it...I have 2 alternate choices that can at least satisfy my dream a little bit," replied Izuku in a slightly sullen tone.

"S-Sorry, I didn't...I don't know why I even began this subject!" Shinsou growled in frustration that his weakness came and that was sometimes pointing out the painful things, and worse was he did it to his best and only friend and that was his weakness that he wished he was a mute or Quirkless individual. He can't strike up a normal conversation and most conversations he had with his friend was started by Izuku, and if he did it would be awkward that a single sentence out of his mouth led to an instant dead-end of the attempted conversation.

"No problem...your weakness is like mine so don't worry since you didn't insult me," said Izuku after taking a breath and held his hand up signaling that he wasn't done talking or finishing his sentence. "A true insult is only an insult if you meant it,"** (Alrain: Don't follow my advice since it has a more specific explanation to it, making it like this because for the sake of the story, sorry!)**

* * *

_**Years Later.**_

"He's still trying to beat you despite that he is years behind?!" groaned Shinsou out as he walked next to Izuku who told him about what happened today at his school, Katsuki trying to fight him and ending up losing and the teacher complaining to himself that he couldn't punish Izuku as the Headmaster favored him over Katsuki.

"Yep, I still don't know why he is trying, it isn't like I am trying to prove that I am better than him," replied Izuku back to Shinsou who muttered something about Katsuki being the literal Sin of Pride.

Both boys wore different school uniforms and went to different schools due to their parent's job but luckily it wasn't too far that they had to move out, but Shinsou's parents picked him often up since his motivation of wanting to become a hero, having made a friend, and even was more social during dinner was something that made them very happy.

"Well, my parents are going to pick me up today about celebrating that my dad got promoted to his work so I can't go with you," said Shinsou honestly not feeling to go ever since his parents got too clingy not that he hated them, they need to understand that he wanted some personal space and time and time with his only friend. Izuku was after all these years his only friend since he didn't bother to make any more other friends, it wasn't because he was unsocial but he tested them and waited for the question asked to him.

What is your Quirk?

He simply used his Quirk to make them uninterested in him knowing he would be discriminated by them if he told them, he knew the faces that would come and could determine the type of person he was speaking to. Training had done him good growing taller and getting a better bodybuild and even if he wasn't like Izuku, his strength, speed, and endurance did go up a lot, in the end, he stuck with going for quick close combat and endurance combat seeing that he didn't deal powerful punches like his friend. He learned to hide his presence and a lot of other things required for stealth missions and assassination.

"Well, I got to go now, see you around and hopefully it will end soon with Katsuki...who am I kidding since you are both going to the same school it will not end!" groaned Shinsou.

"I'll handle it and besides you are going to the school to so maybe we end up in the same class," replied Izuku waving his friend goodbye for the day and left to the pathway he usually took to home, but his mood turned a little bit sour when the thought crossed his mind that Katsuki's attempts to fight him would continue for a few more years. Shinsou was right about that Katsuki would attend for UA with a higher percentage of getting accepted in the school, and he would hate to train Katsuki if he wasn't going to be accepted to train and become a hero, he hated Katsuki a lot for his pride and his view of saying that the hero wins the battle which was totally not true.

Making a turn that derailed him from his original path to home but a hand shot out and gripped the back of his school uniform very quickly, the one assaulting Izuku quickly kneed him from behind rendering him unable to use his legs and used the other hand to block his backhand punch. Groaning in the displeasure of being so easily taken down he struggled a few more minutes before giving in, he relaxed his muscles and the assaulter did feel it but didn't lessen the grip on the boy. "You can let go of me Midu,"

"And why would I do that, Master Midoriya, you would try to run despite knowing the fact that I am faster than you," came the voice that was undoubtedly a woman's, turning around Izuku faced a beautiful woman that could be mistaken as a model of a model office if it wasn't for the maid outfit she was wearing, long dark green hair that reached her back and so glossy it looked like it was grass moving if a breeze came over. "So Master, what has gotten you into such a sour mood?"

"...Thinking about Katsuki attempts and demands to fight me when we go to enroll in the same school, meaning no hope for me to have a peaceful school year if I enrolled in UA," answered Izuku to his maid and many would wonder why he had hired a maid and the answer was he didn't, he never hired one at all in his whole life even if his allowance that he had earned through his part-time jobs as instructor and tutor he never considered it. That's because he saved Saimu Midu a long time ago from some shady people that he had fought, they were no ordinary people at all as they were skilled and he beat them despite the odds stacked against him, he would've lost if it wasn't for Midu who aided him in defeating the people chasing her and ended up serving him as his maid.

Of course, his parents gave him the talk which was the hell for him to understand how his body works in some other ways than training, how he hasn't any acne or something like frustration was worked out of his body due to the insane amount of training he went under through, he preferred to not have known about it but he did anyway since his stupid code of honor was installed in him. He misses his innocence so much not that he did have it anymore since Midu took it upon herself to take care of it, the lucky bastard is what would come into the mind of many boys if they knew about it and he would take this to the grave.

Midu frowned at the thought alone of seeing Katsuki for a few more years and she didn't like him. "Shall I eliminate him?"

"No! I don't want to have you end up in prison for the use of your...Quirks and tricking around it is not something I want to happen...nor do I want you to get scanned for your Quirk," he waved the option away not wanting Midu to end up getting dissected or something like the government would try as lately more and more incidents happened, more fights happened, incidents, assaults, ignorance of the vigilantes, and yet more and more villains hid themselves away.

What did Midu have to do anything with this?

According to her some kind of bigshot villain was chasing her and send those bounty hunters after her because of the special function of the Quirk she had, she could take the Quirks of others if time was given to her as her Quirk Slime-body could absorb it, although she never disclosed how many Quirks there were in her body she admitted that without him she would've lost against her pursuers.

"Master Midoriya, I am speaking from experience that the peaceful times will come to an end as signs already shown me," Midu looked up in the air and glared at the clear blue skies that held a few clouds. "My Quirk Chaos Prediction only activates in times that it is able to predict catastrophic events that are going to take place, I don't know when they will take place but I do know it won't be too long,"

* * *

**Alrain: This was written by me so poorly since I lacked motivation and I was like totally doing something else, but I won't do any promises and I got some things done for Beyond Punching in a few minutes. The chapter is rather sloppy but MHA does not look that appealing to me anymore, mainly because I pitied Izuku and that is that.**

**Saimu Midu: Female version of the Slime Villain that captured Katsuki, now serving as a maid and hides away from All for One due to the special function of her Quirk that is similar to his Quirk.**

**Known Quirks she had taken:**

**-Chaos Prediction: A rather slightly less powerful version of Future Sight as the Quirk gives the power to look into Chaotic Future events.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrain: Do not be deceived as this is a different time and not the time where he is just a few months prepared for the Exams of UA**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Fated Meetings.**_

* * *

_Izuku sighed sadly to himself as he looked at the sea in front of him as he watches the water come up to the sand and then leave, tomorrow a full moon would come and the tide would rise which was something he studied and read in a book. Even if he didn't have a Quirk he always wondered how some certain things like the moon or sun could affect them, his former childhood friend Katsuki had such a weakness when winter came around he had a hard time sweating making his explosions none-existent, even if he did manage to generate explosions and some sweat it wasn't much more powerful than child firework._

_Why he was mentioning his childhood friend was a simple reason and it wasn't that he missed him anymore, his friendship with him never existed in the first place so he couldn't miss what he never had. He simply brought it up to find a friend who was a bit more on the mature and perceptive side, perhaps a friend who felt inferior towards others of not having such an amazing Quirk. He had met none of such people as the smarter he got the more he realized how useless certain Quirks were, and none of them realized how useless they were and yet they wanted to become a Hero but how then? He knew that he sounded like a hypocrite but from what he could tell none of them trained once, his dad told him that heroes who are over-reliant on their Quirks are the ones who get beaten quickly, having a strong Quirk wasn't enough as there were heroes who did various kind of jobs, they didn't fight only but also did rescues if natural occurrences came._

_All kids of his age he met were only focused on combat and not once thinking outside the box, and if they were to fight then they would lose in an instant as they had no training, they didn't see the obvious uses and standard powers their Quirks had...not that most of them had any standard powers as some of them were truly useless. His father told him that he was far more useful and stronger despite him not having a Quirk he would beat them all, and he was right about him being stronger than any one of them as some kids with the decent Quirks tried to bully him._

_They all have lost and they did complain to the teachers and to their parents him being Quirkless was rather benefitting because the teachers nor the parents believed that a Quirkless child was able to beat them._

_'Do you feel useless now?' asked his father in his thoughts._

_"No...I never thought that I was able to beat them..." looking at his hands he reminisced himself how his first fight went and it didn't even last 10 minutes, it was one of Katsuki's cronies the one with the Quirk called **[Devil Wings.] **and he tried to knock him down with the gusts his wings generated, normally that would've taken him down but when it was unleashed on him it felt nothing different from a normal wind breeze. He didn't seem to know what to do else besides the gusts he generated, normally he would be surprised that he managed to stand expecting the gust to be very strong but that died down quick, his training made him kill that surprise in a split second and take action._

_It took a single punch to down the crony of Katsuki._

_'I kind of overdid it thinking he was stronger, but it is only his wings that are stronger but not by much,' thought Izuku remembering the aftermath of the fight and the unpleasant memory of the crony of Katsuki spilling his lunch out._

_All of that insecurity and his own thoughts were washed away of how his father had proven him that a Quirkless can beat one with a Quirk, it brought him confidence and it increased when he continued defeating opponents with Quirks who had caught up of the rumor Izuku beating 'Gifted' ones. There was a fight where he had faced multiple opponents at once and...he defeated them as they had only the childish thought of defeating him through sheer numbers._

_His training with specialists and his father made it all too easy for him to defeat them not finding it any different from a one on one fight._

_No teamwork, no different strategies, no improvement, nothing at all of what he was expecting from them._

_'This is what dad meant by childish thoughts...and he told me that I am free of it,' looking at his hand for a moment before focusing on the sky and remembered another phrase of his father, that if the Quirk did all the work and the user doesn't improve any balance wouldn't come between the 2._

_So many phrases of him._

_'A single hit doesn't always decide victory,'_

_'Taunting an enemy is wishing for a surprise death,'_

_'The mind itself is an enemy,'_

_'Acting is a way to gain the upper hand,'_

_So many phrases and not a single one he had forgotten as some phrases have come out and the hidden meaning behind it, right now he understood some of them but not all of them but his dad assured it would come with time._

* * *

**_Park._**

Toshinori Yagi or the real name of the Number 1 Hero All Might was once again in a bad mood at having been forced to go over his limit, added that Naomasa. Chiyo, and Sir. Nighteye was pushing him to find his successor as each time his limits were becoming even shorter and shorter. He wondered why Gran Torino hasn't contacted him about it knowing the secret behind his Quirk and what it could do, he knew he was patient but even he had his doubts that he would wait any longer.

Sir. Nighteye had actually given him a good candidate for One for All a boy named Togata Mirio with a Quirk that can phase through anything, a very handy Quirk especially knowing that All for One had many Quirks that countered his fighting-style, and that Quirk of Mirio would certainly give him a better edge in battle and less chance to get injured. Overall Togata Mirio was actually a very good candidate in appearance, attitude, mentality, and his training and wisdom for one so young. There was honestly no reason for him to not choose him as his successor as he had literally everything he wanted for his successor...yet his heart told him that he was lacking in something he truly desired in a successor of his.

Taking another bite of his Pork bun which wasn't something that was allowed in his diet he didn't feel like listening, he just wanted to eat his favorite snacks and while he did eat what Chiyo recommended to him to lessen his bad condition he just wanted to eat his pork bun.

The park was the last place he wanted to go knowing that the place only reminded him of times he couldn't go back to, added that it also made him feel like an old man to which he was like the fate of all men would be. His mentor who also was his mother figure had died against All for One and ever since that day he regretted being Quirkless, the thought that he may change something a bit different if he had one was always in his head, yet reasoning told him that it wouldn't make that much difference against an opponent who had surpassed the age of 120 already.

Yeah, added that the fact his own successor had to face an opponent who had worth that many years of experience and already knowing what you are capable of, and while the successor pretty much doesn't know what new powers his opponent would have. One for All couldn't be taken away at all by All for One but the powers of it was a bit limited and if the successor knows about All for One, then he would expect an expression that says how he or she is supposed to be able to battle or even win against All for One.

_'In truth, if they knew my Quirk against that of All for One then even with my image it would not truly give them...hope,' _Toshinori could easily see if he chose a smart successor then he would definitely compare the power between the 2 if he explained how One for All worked, continuous compressed power vs versatility and pretty much in a way One for All's power too. Can't blame anyone at all if you looked it that way of what you would be standing against and with even more powers that you don't know about if there was just only a way to know how to develop other techniques besides immense force and ones that are handy too.

"Sigh! Wish that One for All came with a healing factor too," muttered Toshinori looked at his wounded left side that was covered by his white shirt with the reminder how he barely defeated All for One, worse was that All for One was weaker at the time and now currently even more powerful because even after defeating him...the feeling of safety never came and he felt that he was still out there and he was sure of it. Sure hundreds would love to be his successor but none of them would fit all the criteria as it required more than having a strong Quirk, training had little meaning to an opponent with over a hundred years of experience, techniques would pale compared to the sheer amount of versatility All for One possessed, and then there was the risk of losing the Quirk thee successor possessed as well.

He had a feeling he was missing something when he mentioned that thought that crosses his mind.

Well, there wasn't a lot of time left for him and he had to choose quickly and it seemed Togata Mirio would become his successor...wait was he seeing things or did a teenager fly past him?

"Run!" shouted a teenager running past him followed by 8 other teenagers who had been clearly been wiped to the ground, seeing from the dirt stains on their school uniforms and the bruises on their faces. What interested Toshinori the most was the clear emotion of fear was put out in their eyes and seeing how one of them had their pants in the crotch area wet.

"They never learn, always thinking nothing but the same thing over and over again," sighed Izuku cracking his knuckles as one again some teenagers tried to beat him up, how he got in a fight was him simply training and them asking what Quirk he had and the hidden meaning if he was good enough to join their group. He had kindly responded he wasn't interested in joining their group and that he was Quirkless, would've been better not saying the 2nd one as they laughed him out and tried to teach him a lesson of disrespecting their leader and wasting their time.

It was a force of habit of him saying that they never learned despite meeting this group for the 1st time in his life, but the number of fights he had gotten in with kids he had beaten was just so much that the children had to be sent to a disciplinary school.

Katsuki had been given the same fate as his Aunt Mitsuki or Katsuki's mom had caught Katsuki trying to fight him, he had been dodging all his attacks at the time with his hands in his pockets. In short, she was tired of his behavior that had gotten worse ever since he got his Quirk and made a decision, she had sent him to a disciplinary school to lessen down his behavior with Masaru (Katsuki's father) not complaining about it. While he loved his son a lot his behavior is not something he could handle well, he can handle it well since his wife wasn't any different but he knew that she knew limits and he didn't approve of his son's behavior how he used his Quirk.

While Katsuki was gone Izuku knew he would never be truly gone since he knew the mentality of his former childhood friend, and if there was anyone he knew that could overpower Katsuki in terms of desiring the Number 1 Hero spot of Japan...he knew it would take years for someone with that obsession to come. Most children did claim they would become the Number 1 Hero but none came close with Katsuki, he had become obsessed with that title ever since he got praised by others for the power of his Quirk.

_'Makes me wonder if he truly changes...that look in his eyes was simply terrifying,' _thought Izuku to himself and looked at his watch and saw that his training was done even quicker, another record time of him finishing his routine counting away the seconds of how long the fight took against those punks.

"Excuse me, young man,"

Turning around Izuku's eyes widened in surprise and the first thought that crossed his mind was that he was talking to a skeleton, the man was thin and that was putting it lightly as he looked a skeleton as his whole body showed no muscle and only bone, the skin that covered him was quite attached tightly to the bones and it made him wonder how he was alive.

"Uhm...Mr. Skeleton, are you not supposed to be resting underground?"

"I'M NOT DEAD!" shouted Toshinori.

"S-Sorry, but you looking like a skeleton with some skin makes me doubt that!" defended Izuku himself and he was sure anyone else would pretty much react not that different from him.

Toshinori grumbled in annoyance and irritation that his appearance did scare some people again and they called him names like 'Walking Skeleton' and 'Zombie' but not one of them called him dead...now that he thought about it those 2 other names weren't any different from what Izuku named him, and if only that damn wound he had suffered wasn't preventing him from staying in his muscled form.

No, that was actually for the better because despite the pain fans were a bit worse especially the fangirls and sometimes he got some inappropriate message but that was normal.

"Alright! I just wanted to tell you that you are rather strong, perhaps a Strength-type of Quirk?" asked Toshinori.

"Nope! I am Quirkless!" responded Izuku automatically making Toshinori spat out blood getting a scream from Izuku. holding his hand to say that he was fine and not to get close to him with the latter all too happy to obey.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to a hospital!?" asked Izuku and Toshinori wanted to answer to him but the reply was another cough of blood, which in turn got another scream from Izuku.

* * *

After wiping some blood and trying to reassure Izuku that he didn't need and that it was simply something that can't be stopped Toshinori got the situation under control, while that wasn't completely true as Izuku was still wary of him and wondering why he had not called 911 for reporting a man almost dying and appearing that he would die any moment right now.

And while the 1st question should be asked was why was he talking to a stranger.

Well, with plenty glares having been sent his way after the 1st victory of his fight he got used to it and reading one's intention and personality or hidden motives, though military training was added in that as well and the man/skeleton named Toshinori Yagi didn't feel dangerous. He even offered him a pork bun which was an expensive one and not one of the cheap ones which he had eaten, now he knew the difference of the 2 and the reason for the price of the expensive one.

"You are a Quirkless one and yet you defeated a whole group of kids older than you with Quirks in 2 minutes," repeated Toshinori himself one more time.

"Yes, it isn't any different from my previous fight with other children my age of above my age, besides that, I didn't feel like making more trouble than necessary since they are just punks, " replied Izuku taking another bite of his pork bun and savoring the taste of the meat.

"And...how long have you been doing this?" asked Toshinori thoroughly interested.

"Hm~! For some years ever since I started training when it was revealed that I was Quirkless, but even with most of them sent to a disciplinary school...trouble tends to search for me," replied Izuku swallowing his food and finishing his pork bun and feeling satisfied and while he normally ate more he didn't feel that hungry, the training was done for today and he could certainly do that again for a few more times but that wasn't satisfying as it got boring. "Yet I don't mind since I vent my frustration out on those guys,"

Vent out frustration?

Was it because he lacked a Quirk that he was frustrated?

Toshinori looked at Izuku with criticizing eyes to see if there was any bit of pride in it and to his shock, there was none, all he saw was that he was disappointed with how the fight didn't satisfy him. The boy was strong and while he wor clothes that make him look skinny he saw through those clothes an impressive muscular frame, it was simple to deduce that since the neck of Izuku gave it a bit away from that he was strong, very strong as he may not have seen it in his eyes but to send a kid older than him with a stomach-size like that...did this kid truly not possess a Quirk.

"I wished I had a Quirk...but if I did then I would be no different then these asses,"

"You're wrong, if you had a Quirk then you would never abuse it or end up like them," answered Toshinori automatically making Izuku look at him surprised at how sure he was, and Toshinori himself was surprised that he said that so suddenly and he didn't know why but something told him that it wasn't like that at all. That Izuku would never abuse power and that air around him felt familiar...it felt like him in his younger days and he just had to ask this question. "I ask you if you have a Quirk what would you gain from it?"

"Power,"

Toshinori almost showed a defeated face but Izuku continued.

"It means I have the power to save people and reassure them that everything is safe, I don't care about fame, I don't care about recognition, I don't care about such trivial things," said Izuku as he looked at the sky and reminiscing himself for a second about the innocent childhood days before he knew the truth, the dark history of Quirks that made him always sick and he knew till this day that there were those people. People who despised the existence of Quirks as it didn't exactly make things better, it made in truth everything worse because from what today was had never been like that in the past.

"...You do know that the heroes face with many other things,"

"I know, the backlash of reporters that try to make them look bad, that some people weren't saved, the times that they have no choice but to kill...such things can't be avoided no matter how powerful the Quirk may seem," his father taught him all about it and he remembered how downcast he had been when the next thing was said.

_"Not everyone can be saved from death, death comes to all of us because of sickness, age, and accidents,"_

"But even so like I said I want to help people and I don't need a reward for it, a thank you would be nice and all but nothing else is needed for me!" said Izuku grinning openly to Toshinori who looked at him with wide eyes, for a moment he saw someone he knew there with the same smile Izuku had plastered on his face. "Just like how All Might does,"

_"I just want to help people,"_

The words he said to his master when he got taken in as her student.

"Oh no! Mom is already making lunch, I got to go now bye!" said Izuku and left in a hurry as he took a single glance at his watch what time it was, if he didn't make it in time for lunch then his mom would never let it down nor did he want another lecture about being on time. No matter how strong he got he couldn't go against his mom at all nor could his dad, there was one time he had seen what the consequences were and it was the last time he wanted to see that.

With that Toshinori was left alone in the park as he saw Izuku's figure disappearing very quickly as he ran back home for lunch.

_'...Is...he the one I can entrust my Quirk with,' _wondered Toshinori who had been stunned by the words of Izuku and continued to listen to him without interrupting him, the stun was also because how a child can have so much knowledge and maturity of how the real world was.

The real world wasn't perfect and was honestly very ugly as well as beautiful and that was now leaning into the former thanks to the Quirks, he couldn't fully say that he hated the Quirks as he knew that it was their reason he met his master. If they didn't exist then he would've never met any of all the friends he had made and his masters as well...but was it alright to be that selfish about it since he thought about it a long time ago.

If Quirks didn't exist then the goal towards peace would be closer then ever then right now.

_'Then HE would've never existed,' _thought Toshinori about the only person in the world he held such rage and resentment against that did whatever he wanted, the lives he had manipulated, the power he used to those who were defenseless and had no choice to turn him for help. If it meant that in this way people didn't have to suffer from that man even if it didn't happen now...he still knew that the Quirks were sometimes a curse to those who possessed them, right now peace did exist created by him but only covering what the real problem was.

He rubbed his head in frustration and didn't want to think about him right now knowing it only gave him a headache and an anxiety attack, he should go home right now as today the other pro heroes would keep the people safe. He would not give One for All to Izuku just yet wanting to see what he was capable of and how far he was willing to go to save others, it was perhaps cruel but he had a feeling that Izuku would pass them all and that feeling was the same when he compared himself to others.

Although he didn't why he couldn't imagine him abusing his power at all if he had a Quirk, perhaps Izuku's face that appeared too innocent to be imagined with a smug one.

He was thinking a bit more about it and then left the park wondering if he would see Izuku again since he left to quickly.

Izuku was running to his home he felt weird on the way as his muscles tensed a bit up meaning someone was looking at him, he wasn't going for the obvious that it was simply one of the ones he had beaten in a fight knowing all of them were pretty much gone or avoiding him. One of his instructors told him that going for the obvious was a dangerous thing especially for someone like him, although his instructor never told him why Izuku simply took the words to heart not knowing what was so special about him anyway.

_**'Do not let them know that you notice them, force your muscles to relax, don't lower or speed up your pace, don't say anything unnecessary, don't show anything at all!'**_

Stealth training and the teachings he got from his instructor rang through his head and that only came to him when he was in danger, meaning he was in danger and kept his pace steady at the same speed he ran, his clothing was luckily baggy so the chance of his muscles tensing up was lowered down, forcing his muscles to relax a little bit.

He felt eyes boring themselves into his back and he wanted to run faster and wished right now he could do that.

*Ring!*

"Hello?" said Izuku as he took his phone out careful to not show by taking his phone out.

_**"My dear son~! Why haven't you come back yet~?"**_

At that Izuku completely froze up and stopped his running and pressed in a panic the loudspeaker on letting all those near him know, all of them would know how scary his mom was if she got angry but for what reason was she angry right now!?

_**"Better hurry up~! Otherwise, you get to know who is going to get spanked~!"**_

**"NOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" **as he ran at top speed that put Olympic runners to shame and probably broken some records on the way, while he didn't notice that the yes were no longer aimed at him was probably because of the one watching him was frozen in fear.

Little did Izuku know that no matter how far away he was that it was pure mother's instinct that saved him this time.

* * *

_**Police Station.**_

Hitoshi Shinsou was generally calm in most situations but right now he was disturbed at what the man in front of him was telling him.

It all began as it was a villain attack and this one wasn't defeated like he normally had seen by other villains, he had wiped the asses of Kamui Woods and Deatharms with relative ease and was about to finish them, it was pure coincidence that he was near the situation and taunted the villain.

The man had turned around while letting a grunt out to intimidate him but training made him stand his ground and he had already won the battle, the villain responded to him and that activated his Quirk and he was under his control and allowed himself to be taken away by the Police. Of course, he had to come because without him they wouldn't get answers, but he had to be in the same room and each time he asked a question and the answer he had gotten was an honest one.

Main questions were who the man was and how he wasn't found in the system and how he remained undetected for so long, and the answers were horrifying at how they were answered with such a horrific smile and the tone he used, he talked like a child and he told them his life in that same tone that made Shinsou want to puke.

A Detective named Naomasa came in and asked Shinsou to ask a certain question and that was one question he came to regret asking about who the man served, because when Shinsou asked that the man's grin got wider and he started spouting how his master was so wonderful and the tone he used as he sounded like someone who belonged to some cult, the way he talked about his 'Master' was one of worshipping something akin to a God and Shinsou ran to a trash bin and puked.

_'I didn't know people could make such...expressions,' _this was another taste of the darkness that heroes who did Underground work and he didn't want to feel it again, but neither did he want something like this to continue because he discovered that there were very few heroes who did underground work. Naomasa apologized to him and offered him money for it and a good word to any Hero school he wanted to attend, he had refused that and wanted to continue helping and it may have been a traumatizing one.

Every time he thought back to that conversation he remembered the past of the man who told it and how heartbreaking it was, to know that the man could tell that with a smile on his face if he could call him a man because those eyes told him he was nothing else but a minor. He wasn't a man as he was a child broken and stuck in the body of an adult that only desired a single thing, love, and Shinsou who had felt nothing but love from his parents realized how he took it for granted.

"Shinsou-kun, are you sure about this...not many want to go with this career because of how dark it can be," Naomasa honestly didn't expect Shinsou wanting to help the police and learning the tricks of a detective, not after the boy had vomited not surprising as that questioning of the man was horrific. Yet Shinou here wanted to help and become a Hero like Eraserhead to fight the underground network that held the darkest secrets of Japan, right after that traumatizing event that had just occurred an hour ago.

"I am, I thought I knew some things about the world and how cruel it could be...I want to put a stop at what true cruelty is," said Shinsou with resolve in his voice.

_'I used to care about what others thought of me because of my Quirk...but now I see that my Quirk has the power to do something,' _looking at his hand it wasn't shaking and he wanted to become a hero like All Might, wanting to be seen in a good light but now he didn't care about what would be good for him or be seen in a good light, he didn't care about appearances or fame at all as long as he could help the people.

Those people suffered in a way he had suffered and he didn't want anyone else to ever feel that pain, the man had only his sympathies and not pity and he could not bring himself to hate the man not that the thought crossed his mind.

He just didn't want to see that on anyone's face.

"The training will be a hard one, so if you truly want to become an Underground Hero don't expect things to go easy," said Naomasa finishing his internal debating if he should take the boy in or not.

"I don't expect anything less," replied Shinsou with a steely gaze and while his parents would not be that happy with what type of hero he was going to be, he had his made his decision and he wanted to help the police.

"Okay then, but we will 1st start slow and that is just helping for a few weeks with just simple training and making villains talk," said Naomasa having a feeling he wouldn't regret taking Shinsou in.

* * *

**Alrain: I am sorry for not updating this story for quite some time but before I wanted Izuku to develop his techniques I wanted some time for Shinsou, and also I am not good at writing chapters before the actual cannon starts meaning I am one lazy and useless author here. Anyways, I wanted to tell you I will be trying to work harder and that there will be more stories and most of them will be a single chapter, those will all keep me motivated to keep writing and as for my stories for these reasons.**

**DQ Izuku: I honestly wanted to rewrite this again but I will continue.**

**Kyuubi no Izuku: I don't know how to continue with this story as I probably should've made it a fluff story and nothing more.**

**Barrier Master: Perhaps I will delete this one.**

**Log Horizon Irregular Enchanter: Never abandoning this one and working on the next chapter.**

**Halfa Izuku: Rewriting this story.**

**RWBY Eye of Arc: The next chapter will make it more complicated since I don't like to leave loose ends.**

**Vampire/Sapphire Nagisa: I kind of lost motivation for both but I will try.**


End file.
